Gore Orphanage
by shxdow
Summary: Mai and the SPR gang are heading to America to try and solve the case of an urban legend. Is it really just that, a legend or is it actually real? They're about to find out in this chilling story based on an actual urban legend with actual facts about the urban legend.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I know I've been inactive and well, long story short I got my heartbroken. BUT I am doing much better and I am starting fresh with this story based on the urban legend in the state I live in. I have done extensive research on this legend and will be incorporating it into the story. This will definitely will be filled with horror. I hope ya'll love this!**

 **DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

 _Sigh._ That was Taniyama Mai right now. But she prefers everyone call her Mai. She was currently in Maths class at school, trying not to fall asleep. She was bored out of her mind. Yeah, she knows she should be paying attention, boy she could already imagine the insults and retorts from Naru. Naru, or better known as Kazuya Shibuya was her boss at SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research. But she called him Naru short for narcissist and it stuck. She knew he would scold her and tell her she was losing even more brain cells. She started fuming at that but she couldn't help but sigh once more.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class, which so happened to be her last class of the day. Now she just had to make it to work. She loved her job at SPR. It was something she was very interested in and had always been curious about. She was and still is grateful to Naru for giving her as job. She was particulary excited to get to work today since they had a possible client coming in. They were coming in all the way from North America. They must be very serious to come halfway across the world for help. So to say Mai was excited was an understatement. If Naru accepted the case she would be going to the states!

Amidst her thoughts she arrived at the office and entered. The bell chimed above the door to let everyone know someone had walked in. She knew Naru would call for tea once he knew it was Mai who came in so she headed for the kitchen after removing her coat. She got to work making the tea, and just as she put the kettle on the stove she heard the famous words.

"MAI TEA."

"Already on it Boss!" Mai yelled back to him and turned her attention to the tea, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Once the kettle started whistling and blowing out steam, she took it off and turned the burner off, pouring the water into a tea cup. She places a tea bag of Earl Gray tea in the water and let it steep as she places the kettle on the burner. She thought about Lin and got out another tea cup, pouring the rest of the boiled water into it. She grabbed the chai tea bags and placed one in his mug. She waited ten minutes, long enough for the flavor to seep into the water and for the tea to not be too hot. She grabbed both cups and walked out of the kitchen. She passed Lin and handed him his cup, saying her greetings before heading to Naru's office. She knocked and entered when given permission. She walked over to him and placed his cup next to his keyboard.

She waited for him to say thank you, but even she knew it would never happen. She also wanted to stare at Naru for a bit longer. She might have a crush on her boss. Naru looked up and gave a sigh of annoyance.

"Mai, shouldn't you stop staring at my handsome face and make tea for the client?" He asked her or more like demanded if Mai thought about it.

"Yes boss!" Mai said before turning and leaving his office, closing the door behind her.

She sighed before grumbling under her breath, making her way to the kitchen to make more tea. Just as she finished making the tea, she heard the bell chime. She grabbed the tray with the cups of tea on it and went out into the lobby and saw the client. She greeted him and told him to sit down on the couch.

"Please, have a seat and enjoy some tea. I will let my boss know you're here." She said with a bright smile.

She notified Naru and Lin of the client's arrival and they all sat down. Lin set up the laptop and opened a new document to take notes, while Naru had his black notebook and pen ready. Mai set the tray of tea on the table and handed on to the client, seeing as their client was shaken.

"Whenever you're ready Smith-san." said Naru in his cold professional voice.

"Oh yes! Please call me Sarah. Well I live in a small town in the state of Ohio, in North America." Began Sarah in perfect Japanese.

"Near the city is a place we call Gore Orphanage. It's just a ruin building, that's nearly nonexistent. There is a legend surrounding it that there once was an orphanage in it's place that burned to the ground and killed the children and caretaker inside. Now all you hear is the cries and screams of the children, smell smoke, see apparitions, and can see small hand prints on your car. I am wanting to build a cabin lodge resort there but I cannot as no one will work with me because of this legend surrounding the area. I've been there and have heard and seen the things the legend claims. I know it to be true, this is why I need your help to get rid of the spirits so I can build my resort." says Sarah in a shaken voice as she stares at Naru.

Mai was listening intently as Sarah told her story and was a little bit scared and she sincerely hoped Naru took the case. She looked to Naru and hoped she conveyed with her eyes for him to take the case. Naru looked at Mai for a second and gave a little sigh that went unnoticed.

"Ms. Smith I will take your case, expect me and my team there in three days times." Naru said after a minute of consideration.

Sarah looked at him in relief and thanked him repeatedly before leaving the office with a skip in her step. Once she was gone Naru turned to Mai and told her to call everyone and inform them of the impending case. Then he told her to bring him tea when she was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS NOW IN ACTION! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS AND STICK WITH IT. I also wrote this chapter eating leftover thanksgiving food and dessert. I have not slept yet, it's 6am as I type out this story now, so when it's published it'll probs be like 7am EST.**

 **bearhow - IM BACK BABY! Thanks boo and I hope I do you proud!**

 **Guest - Thanks! I'm glad to meet a fellow lorain county person on here!**

* * *

Once Mai was done making calls to everyone and giving them the run down on their newest case, she went to the little kitchen and got started on the tea. As she was waiting for the water to boil, she started to think about the case. The legend, even thinking about it brought on shivers throughout her whole body. But she couldn't help but wonder how much of it is true and what is the cause of the hauntings. Mai was so lost in her thoughts that when the kettle whistled she got startled and let out a small yelp.

She put a hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths before taking the kettle off of the stove top, turning the stove top off. She started humming a random tune as she was making the tea. Once the tea was finished, she went to Naru's office and knocked before entering. She gave him the cup and was debating if she should ask him about the case and what he thinks.

"Hey Naru, what do you think about the case?" she asks her boss and crush after a heated debate in her head.

"I don't know what to think seeing as I don't have all the information and I am not there." Naru said in a cold tone without looking up.

"But don't you think it's weird? We both know legends are stories that get twisted around but what if it is true or some part. What if it isn't but yet it's still haunted?" Mai questioned as she thought more about it.

"Mai, don't you have papers that need filed." Naru more or less said rather than asked after he sighed through his nose, finally looking up at her with a cold gaze.

Mai opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and huffed, turning around and storming out of his office, slamming the door closed behind her. The nerve of him, he is such an arrogant narcissist. Mai was fuming and calling Naru names that even Yasu wouldn't dream of saying in her head. She went to her desk and sat down, her face red with anger as she mumbled words under her breath.

After a few minutes though Mai started to think rationally and started calming down. It's not like Naru meant to be that mean, Mai knows that. She also knows he doesn't have all the answers. After another few minutes Mai was happy once more and gladly finished filing old case reports. In a few days time, Mai would be in America, she was excited. It would be her first time leaving Japan. She doesn't even care that it's for work. She was going somewhere for the first time with the people she considered family.. well she wouldn't call Naru family since she has feelings for him but she does consider him one of her very good friends.

A few hours later, filing complete and several tea cups later Mai was done for the day and heading home. Once she was home she got started on making a quick dinner of stir fry vegetables. Once she was done eating she did what little homework she had, cursing the fact she was still in school. But she knew it wouldn't be for long, high school was almost finished for her.

Mai had a very simple routine that barely ever changed. She would wake up, get ready for school and eat a quick breakfast. She would walk to school, then walk from school to work and spend the rest of the day there. Then after work she would walk home, make a quick dinner, do homework and go to bed. It wasn't anything exciting but it was her routine. It was boring and so once in a blue moon Mai would switch it up, either by not doing homework until the morning or getting takeout. Mai was such a rebel.

Once in bed and ready for the night, Mai hoped she would have a dream or something to help with the case. Sometimes you have to be careful with what you wish for though because, Mai did get a vision in her dream.

 _Mai's Dream Sequence_

 _Laughter was heard all around, it was such a sweet sound. But it soon turned sinister. As the laughter grew and became more sinister, it got louder. Among the laughter started screaming, it sounded like the screams of little children. They sounded terrified and scared. It was painful to hear but there was nothing you could do. Suddenly the laughter became deeper, sounding demonic almost. It didn't sound like children anymore. It sounded malicious and demonic. It would make anyone run for the hills, praying over and over. It was that sinister. Then nothing. It all stopped, blackness all around, completely silent._

* * *

 **Alright guys! I am ending it here and yes it is a little shorter than the first chapter but I think this chapter has the perfect ending. I hope you guys enjoy! Don't be afraid to drop a review letting me know what you think. Also if you love it, give this story a favorite! I am putting my heart and soul into this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW WE GET ON WITH THE CASE IN THIS CHAPTER, WELL SORT OF. IT'S A SLOW BUILD UP TO IT BUT YOU'LL THANK ME BECAUSE ONCE THE CASE STARTS IT'S NONSTOP HORROR AND FACTS ABOUT THE GORE ORPHANAGE.**

 **bearhow - it does have a lot of good potential and I've been wanting to do this for a long time, also kids in anything horror are always scary as you said so this is gonna be interesting, even I am excited to see where this goes.**

 **ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

Today was the day Mai and the SPR gang was leaving for America. Mai was running late because of the dream she had two days ago. It kept haunting her, she couldn't get the laughter and screams out of her head. It didn't help that she had the same dream every night. She told Naru the next day at work and he told her to tell him if she has any other dreams. Naru told her the dream could be connected to the case. She did everything to keep her mind off of it. It worked for the most part.

But this leads us to where Mai is now, which is running down the streets of Shibuya to get to the office. She was a half hour late and she knew Naru was rip her a new one seeing as how they are on a time limit. She finally arrived at the office and lugged her suitcase with her, she was thanking whoever was above that it had wheels. She saw Naru and Lin waiting outside in front of the black van that they used. She internally groaned at seeing Naru and wishing she could become invisible.

"Mai, nice to see you showed up finally." Naru said as he heard her approaching.

"I'm sorry Naru! My alarm didn't go off but I'm here, I hope we aren't running late!" Mai spilled out in a rush, her breathing turning ragged from her running.

"I knew you would be late as you always are and made sure to purchase the plane tickets an hour later than I told you, so we could make it on time." Naru said smartly with a smirk on his face, his eyes gazing down at Mai.

Mai turned red immediately and was angry at him, she was fuming.

"YOU JERK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M ALWAYS LATE AND YOU COULD BE A LITTLE NICER YOU KNOW! YOU ARROGANT NARCISSISTIC TEA LOVING JERK!" Mai yelled at Naru, her face going ten shades darker as she went on.

Naru simply turned away and seemed to be ignoring Mai, letting her yell at him. Naru opened his notebook to go over all of his research notes he looked up about the case. Once he heard Mai stop yelling, he looked back at her and asked her if she was done, so they could get going. Mai just nodded and crossed her arms.

They all got their luggage in the van and got into their respective seats before heading off to the airport. Once they arrived before they even got out of the car they could hear Ayako yelling at Monk more than likely. Who knows what Monk did this time. Now Monk isn't really his name but that's what we call him. His real name is Housho Takigawa. He's a buddhist monk. The person yelling at him is Ayako Matsuzaki who is a self-proclaimed priestess. We also have John Brown who is a catholic priest who perform exorcisms, he is also Australian. Then we have Masako Hara who is a famous medium. Then we have Osamu Yasuhara who is a high school student like Mai, who joined them and helps with research. He likes to be called Yasu as well. That is the SPR team! Mai, Naru, Monk, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasu and Lin who is Chinese and is named Koujo Lin and is an omnyoji.

Mai, Naru, and Lin got out of the car and saw the scene in front of them. Masako had her sleeve covering her mouth looking away, Monk was on the ground holding his head while Ayako was yelling at him with her purse in hand, and poor John was trying to placate everyone. Lin grabbed everyone's luggage out of the van, and Mai grabbed hers from Lin, thanking him. Naru had grabbed his as well, not saying a word. Mai told Naru that he could at least thank Lin but of course it fell on deaf ears as Naru paid her no mind.

Everyone heard Mai and turned to look at the trio who had just arrived. They screamed Mai's name and Mai laughed greeting everyone with such enthusiasm it was contagious. Monk hugged her tightly when she was within reach, causing Mai to stop breathing momentarily.

"Oh Mai! I've missed you, did you miss me? Of course you did!" Monk said all the while squeezing the life out of Mai.

All of a sudden Mai was released and Monk was grabbing his head.

"You stupid old perverted Monk! Didn't you see you were killing the poor girl!" Ayako said with her purse raised above Monk's head.

"I am not an old perverted Monk! I was showing Mai some brotherly love!" Monk said in defense to Ayako.

Mai had giggled at the and moved to stand by John and Masako, while Yasu went to poke fun at Monk by pretending to be in love with him or was he pretending? No one will ever know. She looked at everyone and couldn't help but he happy that she was going somewhere new with them, her family. She considered the SPR team to be her second family. Ayako was the mother figure, Monk was the playful father figure, John was the innocent brother everyone loved, Masako was the bratty sister, Yasu was the funny brother, Lin was like the uncle. Now Naru, he was like the neighbor. Mai had feelings for Naru so she didn't consider him family but one of her best friends and crush.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Naru announcing they had to go to their gate so they can get on their flight when it was called. So with that the group headed on and was chatting away about the case and giving their thoughts and opinions. Ayako gave her famous thought about it being a simple earth spirit. John stayed out of the discussion, Masako stayed quiet as well and Monk argued with Ayako. That got Mai thinking. She read in a book that if you talk about ghosts, watch paranormal shows, and using an ouija board as well. All of those things can open portals and let spirits and demons into our world. So what if back when this legend first started, kids played with an ouija board and opened a portal? Mai said her thoughts out loud to everyone, and they all stopped and agreed with her thought. It could very well be true.

 _"All passengers for flight 128 please board, all passengers for flight 128 please board."_ Said a woman over the PA speakers.

"That's us! Come on guys!" Mai said in a cheerful tone and went in the direction of their flight so they could board the plane.

Everyone followed, everyone laughing at Mai's joy except Naru and Lin. But if someone looked close enough you'd see a hint of a smile on Naru's lips. The only person to notice was Lin, but he said nothing. Lin knew what went down between Naru and Mai that day. He knew Naru had outright doubted Mai's feelings and left her. Then comes back and acts like it's nothing. Lin also knows Mai did choose the wrong time to tell Naru of her feelings considering, he had just found his twin brother's corpse. Lin and everyone knew Mai loved Naru and that he returned her feelings. It's been two years since that fateful day and two months since Lin and Naru returned.

As this was going on in Lin's head they had all made it onto the plane and sat in their respective seats. Everyone looked around and noticed they were in first class and that it was only them, no other passengers. Yasu was the brave one to ask Naru the question everyone has on their mind.

"Hey big boss, are we the only ones going to be in first class?" Yasu asked, pushing his glasses up as he asked.

"Yes, it is best this way so we can talk freely about the case and also not disrupt other people." Naru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

After that everyone quieted down, and spoke to one another just as the plane went off.

* * *

 **Alright! That is the end of chapter 3 for you guys! Next one is more details on the case and you'll hear facts about the Gore Orphanage. Enjoy and review! xx**


End file.
